Artyom Trevla rt Vogargar et Osenisle
Early Life Artyom was born on the independent island of Elmoendyr, an occupied island by the Kingom of Vylithof, in to the noble house of Trevla in the year 1857. Was the younger brother to Rychard Trevla, Duke of the Trevla bloodline. Artyom spent his early years engulfed by the persistent instructors of the military arts and courtesies befitting someone of noble status and higher expectations. When the times afforded it, Artyom would spend his leisurely evenings in the marshes of Vylithof hunting and trapping the local populace of deer and wild boar. He occasionally spent his days assisting his father Alfryd in grooming his older brother Rychard in the ways of swordsmanship and economic ventures. Artyom was a very prideful yet altruistic individual. Born into the same luxury as his brother, he enjoyed dispersing his wealth amongst the masses of gentleman clubs when he wasn't delving into his military arts, becoming quite the womanizer in his young adulthood. Always looking to prove himself more than just the second son. Vylithof Military Career / Education Artyom went to a plentiful amount of educational facilities throughout his time as teenager into his younger adulthood. His family prioritized that education was paramount, only falling behind honor in all things. At the age of 11, Artyom was shipped out to the generalized Cadet Corps of Vylithof where he learned survival skills, trapping skills in all terrains, knot tethering, hand to hand combat, basic marksmanship, and military science until the age of 15. He was considered a bright student, but a student who had no patience for the nuances of seniority and incompetency. He regularly lashed out at senior cadets for being sub par in their studies or physical demands. By the time he finished the 4 years tenure, he graduated from the Cadet Corps into the reserve militia of Vylithof. At the age of 15 after the cadet corps, during his stay in the reserve militia, he requested transfer to the Naval Arts Academy on the eastern shore. There he learned the basics of seamanship, line handling, advanced diving, naval saboteur training, chart plotting, star reading, and current control. He far exceeded in his studies when it came to anything that correlated with the Sea. It was something he naturally felt attuned with, as if the Seas were more welcoming than any shore or brightly lit town. He spent his days there delving into the hardships of meeting expectations from his superiors. Often being called in for additional "duties" due to being outlandish and spiteful for those who held noble titles such as himself but did not take the teachings seriously. Constantly starting issues with students who took national defense and service as a joke, knowing that their families will get them placed deep within the borders for safety. Due to being born as a second child to a Noble house, Artyom grew to dislike the nobility who decided to simply squander in their wealth but brought nothing back to the country itself. He continued at the Naval academy until he turned 18. By the age of 18, Artyom enlisted in the Jaegar Battalion under a commission as a Lieutenant. He spent the first year within the Battalion getting to learn the advanced skills pipeline, and general duties as a quartermaster. He spent his time learning guerrilla warfare, land based demolitions, parachuting, and advanced weapons handling. By the time he was 19, he officially was assigned to a company on their way to the front. There he participated in several raids, and ambushes against the Tsardom. After the battle south of Kusk, a good portion of the Jaegar battalion's leadership died in the offensive, leaving the newly promoted Captain Artyom to head the main offensive in the region. Artyom prioritized hitting key locations that bolstered the effectiveness of the Tsardom's armored and mech corps. Eliminating the oil reserves and prolonging engagement towards armored units, forcing them to withdraw before depleting their resources, or to abandon their vehicles for personal safety. The vehicles left behind would then be repossessed by the Jaegar Battalion for future ambushes or offensives in the region, gradually increasing their military power in the region. After a few years on the front against Rusania, Artyom was called back to the mainland to attend a war council befitting his new role as the most senior Captain in the Jaegar Battalion left alive. The skirmishes with Rusania lasted for an additional few years with the front always moving little by little, back and forth until both sides decided that they mutually weren't receiving any gain. By this time, Artyom was 23 and just appointed as the Commandant of the 1st Jaegar Battalion. Due to his military prestige and Nobility he was granted this billet at such a young age. He had also formed a following of his senior most officers and enlisted men whom he had brought into every military affair he encountered. His most trusted friend and officer was Captain Kozack Nicholson. He would serve in this post for a few years until his exile. The Dynisti Conflict While maintaining his post as a Colonel within the Jaegars, Artyom returned to the dwellings of his self-righteous family, in hopes to be selected as the inheritor of the Duchy of Vylithof after his elder brother died suddenly during a voyage at sea. Only to discover that in his absence, Rychard and his wife had finally conceived a child, Olyver, nullifying Artyom's claim to the Duchy. In a fit of rage, Artyom insisted that the Kingdom should be ran by an individual with experience and prestige, insisting that waiting for this child to grow would only weaken their stature. Artyom eventually threatening to assemble his former Jaegars and seize the Duchy by force. However, the late Rychard had foreseen this conflict and had Artyom banished to the Island County of Vogargar to live out his days, in addition he also sent word to the King of the possible conflict. The King took favor with his old friend Rychard and promised Crown support in the conflict should it arise and backed his decision to outcast Artyom. Realizing that he would not win any fights to be had with his Family, the younger brother resigned himself to his island bound asylum peacefully, taking a few confidants with him. Vogargar had a long history of being a fortress island that protected both entrances to the Driesenberg Bay, and thus was heavily fortified to withstand any assault. However, over time the Vylithofian Royal Army Corps began using resources usually kept for Vogargars upkeep for more architectural pieces on the mainland such as elaborate Palaces and Forts. Over time the island stronghold fell into a state of disarray and was almost forgotten by the mainland to the point where it was hardly inhabited besides some fishermen and refugees. Artyom had decades to turn this once mighty fortress island into his own miniature Kingdom, and he did just that. Establishing himself as the undisputed ruler of the island and ruling with impunity, only to be counseled by the few trusted friends he brought along, he instated many laws that while controversial, never officially opposed Vylithofian laws and therefor where never questioned. Even though it came to be known as an island of low conservative views of marriage and expression, Artyom kept a steady and well-trained militia on the island if he ever required to defend the mainland that had forgotten him in exile. The Coastal Campaign / The Seizing of Osenisle During Artyom's exile to Vogargar and after rehabilitating the prior island to it's former glory as a key strategic position, along with a new center of commerce and entertainment. It was crucial that it remained protected at all times, to do so he enlisted the help of his prior-servicemen of the Jaegar Battalion and fellow hunting enthusiasts of the marsh. During that time, it came apparent that the trading routes south of the mainland were becoming unrefined and treacherous. Artyom took it upon himself to rekindle the protection and bountifulness of the trade routes into his own care. Utilizing what seemed to be outdated sea vessels, refitted with the best the military weapon industry could provide, pending most of what he had accumulated over the years he'd been in exile, he ended up with a fleet of 10 ships, arranging between some scouting boats all the way up to medium cruisers. All of which were manned and loaded to the brim with munitions and supplies. He dubbed this fleet the "Oceanis Imperatorum" with himself at it's helm as the "First Sea Lord". He lead several campaigns in the strait between Vogargar and Osenisle defending traders and eradicating the treacherous piracy of the region. Most notable engagement was the Siege of Osenisle from a contingent of pirates and deserters from prior wars who've taken up there as their staging area. Capturing vessels from pirates he had sentenced. The siege lasted 14 days, started as an off-shore naval engagement into a island crossing campaign on foot through the deep marshes and forests of Osenisle. The 3 day long naval engagement ended up with the pirates losing 15 light attack boats, and 3 reequipped light cruisers. Along with Oceanis Imperatorum losing 4 destroyer class ships, and one light cruiser. Along the lines of 1900 sailors rested at the bottom of the shoals after the three day conflict before the pirates fled inland. Following the conflict at sea, Artyom ordered his landing craft along with himself to make ashore and head inland while the rest of the fleet engulfed the island to ensure there will be no retreat from the impending justice. The harshest portion of the campaign was guerrilla warfare and poisonous creatures that inhabited Osenisle's deep marshes. The battle came to an end once the Oceanis Imperatorum's Jaegar Corps had encircled the remaining forces in the forgotten township of Osendova. The land campaign took 11 days before the pirates had surrendered and unknowingly succumbed to execution by keel-hauling. Osenisle would later be granted to Artyom's only recognized child, Waldemar. Cupita ex Perditus In Artyom's exile, he had turned the economic vitality of Vogargar into a desirable little abode for his select few. Well known for a womanizing ways and free-form altruism, he had accumulated an untold amount of children in which he had no interest in keeping. Sparing them the life of being known as the "Exiled Son's Child". He had grown weary of the shallow lifestyle of being with many physically but with none emotionally. He spent his days sailing at sea by himself gone sometimes for weeks without notice and only return for a night's rest and warm food before setting out once more. During one of these trips he stopped in the port township of Snubaber to the East of the mainland. He relieved himself of any clothing or accessory that insinuated the lifestyle of an economic achiever, dressing in a raggedy wool coat and watch cap. While in this thriving trade town he visited several locations of renown such as their unique street vendors of several enticing delicacies, and the festivals encouraging the welcoming harvest of local fish. He happened to glance at one of the performers from an ongoing play that captivated his whole sense of self. She was a woman with remarkable qualities of beauty and intellectual intrigue, far surpassing his own intellectual capacity. He watched this play, or more accurately he watched this woman as she glided across the stage and sung lyrics as if she was the deity of song herself. This was the first time he had encountered the inability to make conversation or even garner the gall to talk to her, let alone approach her. It happened by chance when he was leaving that he had been recognized by the auditor of the play. The Auditor took it upon himself to make the announcement to everyone that the Count of Vogargar, the First Sea Lord had attended the play and mandated that he should meet the beneficiaries and performers. Reluctantly he went along talking to the monetary providers, pretending that he spent the play watching, instead of gazing at one of the actresses. Near the end of the concessions he was introduced to the lead actress, a woman who prudently smelt of lilac. She had a minimal amount of make-up on, mainly comprising of blush and lip-stick. She had a deep auburn colored hair that ran down her shoulders onto her dress of crimson and black. She spoke in a reserved tone but had a sense of quip behind it. She spent most of her conversation gouging at the sexual immorality that the Count possessed and the rumor of the Count's plentiful children had been sent to orphanages all over Vylithof. She barely offered her name if it had not been introduced by the auditor, her name being Adelyte of Solsoykir. Months had passes and the two had fondly fell in-love after many attempts from Artyom's side. They seemed to spend more and more time together, hardly breaking apart long enough to breathe. They spent their days at sea, visiting foreign shores and enjoying each others company for many months to follow. This was the first time in 13 years since his exile that he had spent more than a month away from Vogargar. He spent 2 years and 7 months at sea with this woman of never ending intrigue. After which he had brought back to Vogargar, in which he had been keeping sporadic communications with to ensure that they did not assume his passing. Once they returned, they enjoyed the evenings of guests and parties followed by the invigorating nights in their manor. Soon after she became pregnant with a son in which had encouraged Artyom to marry her officially and give up his life of bachelor status. They planned to marry on the day after their son's birth but it came to an abrupt end when she died from blood loss and stress on the heart during child birth. The child surviving and being named Waldemar, after her Father. Reunification Artyom remained in exile for several decades writhing in the continual chasm of loneliness and somewhat disdain for his son whom he could not bring himself to discard. One day a naval vessel flying the colors of Teutonium came ashore in search of supplies, expecting the island to be deserted following the recent collapse of the government and the Kings death. The crewmen where shocked to find a very lively island teaming with businesses and a semi-functional government. Artyom had the crew brought before him and greeted them as any good Vylithofian Noble would, only to find that his country had fallen into chaos and that the King had passed, technically ending the Crowns support to Rychards claim of Olyvers legitimacy. The Count inquired further and discovered that most of the surviving Vylithofians, including his now early 40's year old Nephew had migrated to Teutonium to reclaim their former prestige and have a chance to revitalize their home. Sparing no time, Artyom assembled his Jaegar Corps and Oceanis Imperatorum to set course to join his surviving kin in their intent to bring stability to Vylithof. If not only to carve himself out several new titles within his homeland and Teutonium along the way or to fill the over-encompassing sorrow within his mind. After making haste to the mainland of Vylithof, he met with his Nephew and his Son at their estate under invitation upon hearing of his arrival from the isle. They spent the Evening in Dreisenberg talking and attempting to mend the differences between them, meeting his Nephew's wife and child, seeing how established and identical to his father Olyver was, he had a momentary lapse of relief flourish over him. Vylithof might of not been his, but he now has the chance to reignite the prosperity of their once great nation by forging a new path with his Brother's son. Artyom decided it was time to join the fleets of Teutonium in hope to establish himself and support his Nephew in his life. In the attempt to re-write himself anew, Artyom joined the Puritist Party and delved himself into the discipline and establishment of the military arts of Vylithof into a new reign. Due to his change of character and ideals, he had the casinos and party places of Vogargar stricken from the landscape and redesigned as the prior military installation it was intended to be. Housing the Oceanis Imperatorum on remnants of the Jaegars there under command of his oldest companion, Commander Kozack Nicholson to establish a forward protection unit for the territory and waterways. Declaring Nicholson as the new First Sea Lord. Iuvenus Teutonium Parabellum By the imperial year, 1912, Artyom had gained a commission within the Teutonium Royal Majesty's Marine Corps, assigned as a ranking staff officer. He spent the first grueling months prior to his official posting ]slowly acclimating to his new way of life, his new restrictions, his new superiors... He had a hard time listening to boys 20 ought years his junior, both in war and life. When he first was welcomed to this new Country, he was brought before his relatives and the King of this new foreign land, dumbfounded as they stood there and evaluated Artyom like livestock with the intentions of being sold and used in any bloody conflict before them, he new this was someone else's show and that he'd go wherever they deemed it so, with or without his blessings. His first official posting was near the settlement of Princetonne, during the waning hours of a rebellion deep seeded in the minds of the Adyah people. The defense of "Post 377" lasted 15 hours. A contingency of 20 marines, a single mounted machine gun, 13,000 rounds of machine and primary rifle ammo, and a hand full of anti-tank recoil-less rifles held the post from a hostile horde of an estimated 500 infantry rebels and a handful of archaic motorized vehicles. During this fight, Artyom was hit twice by small arms fire in the lower or less important extremities, and a plethora of shrapnel lesions. After the engagement, there was a total of 59 mortar strikes, 37,000 impact points from small arms, and only 4 marines left in fighting condition in post 377 by the time friendly reinforcements from the local garrison had reach their position. The benefit of Post 377's geographical position is that it covered the main and only access route into the region, having no severe geographic weakness other than the lack of manpower. Luckily most Adyah rebels were untrained herders and beggars, not actual soldiers, most fled after the initial engagement in the dunes. Of the entire crew of the post, 2 were killed from instantaneous beheading from high caliber rounds, 3 died from severe hemorrhaging from shrapnel wounds, 6 died from small arms fire, 1 died from a congenital heart disease, 4 were walking wounded or unconscious. Artyom and the other boys of the 377 received no justification or accommodations for their effort, just a the of the hat and a "carry on". After his tour an the conflict that would later be called the Adyah Conflict and recovering from his minor wounds, Artyom was sent to the border of Rusania to put down ultra nationalist usurper forces from spilling over into Vylithof, his one true home. What was special about this deployment was the fact that his own son, Waldemar Trevla, was assigned to his unit in the early months of the imperial year, 1914. Artyom was assigned to lead a 6 man recon force that would trail the mountains in search for hostile observation posts or supply points that may be used to hinder the progress of the Naval Fleets operating in the region. During this three week skirmish, Artyom and his squad that would come to be called later the "Border Rats of Bebovl". The most significant engagement of the entire rotation was that of an ambush on a Rusanian supply convoy, it was a quick and merciless firefight. The Rusanians were taken completely unaware as the marines had set light machine gun mounts along the surrounding cliff side and had mined the road with anti transport mines. The security detail of the convoy was a laughable size of 8 men, and 3 logistical vehicles. The rest of the trip was enduring the bitter cold mountains and freezing rain storms that would appear as if it were casted by a magic user, a chilling 37 degrees on a consistent basis during the day, even lower at night. After returning to the Teutonium camp in the region, they were given a days rest before being shipped out to their next major offensive with the HMS Lionheart in an island hopping campaign. One that would bring the highest amount of casualties as of yet for the Corps, and bring Artyom to the height of the Marine Corps leadership. What followed the weathering tour in the Rusanian Mountains was a 2 months journey going at a snails pace onboard a carrier escort by the name "Lionheart". The Lionheart was a small ship, designated as a new class of light cruiser, unknowingly is was a fearsome ship that held no reprieve for those who transgressed upon her. Armed with 4 main batteries, a dual mount AA piece, and a pair of swivel anti boarding cannons. It was meant to strike hard and move faster, instead that have it tapered on to a carrier escort group deep in islands south of the Adyah region. On board the carrier group was a battalion of the Marine Corps' finest amphibious warfare operators. Of which, 15 were onboard the Lionheart. During the first few months of the campaign, it was easy pickings. Island fell under even at the smallest show of force, a small fly over from an aircraft, or a 15 minute bombardment from the Lionheart. Most just laid down their weapons and pleaded for mercy. All except one. The island that would come to be a 37 day campaign didn't even have a name on the maps of even the most knowledgeable cartographers. It was home to a little rubber plantation, a mere skip of a stone, 87 kilometers from the mainland of Adyah. This island would be written down in the books of history as "Adyah's Abyss", an estimated total of 800 sailors and marines died during this specific portion of the island hopping tour. By this time, Artyom was given command of 3rd Company, 1st Battalion, tasked with the elimination of a key string of fortifications of the western coast of the island that has been restricting resupply for the northern assault. In the early morning hours of the 15th of October, Artyom took his company from the Lionheart and the Carrier into their assaulting crafts and made haste for the shore, hoping that most of the defenders would be in prayer or sleeping, unfortunately he was wrong, they received fire before even reaching the shallows of the bay. Unlike his previous conflict in Princetonne, these were trained regulars of the Adyah forces, they shot with accuracy, they shot with a purpose. To stop any western "colonialist swine" from further so iling their rich inheritance that was Adyah. By the time 3rd company even made it to the shore, a quarter of them were dead or wounded on board the transports. Artyom lead a small squad of marines up the beach, mortar hole to mortar hole. Until finally reaching a tracked pre-war Tank and a motorized infantry transport that had been abandoned. A hail of hot lead engulfed the air, perfuming everyone with the smell of gunpowder and sweet iron-like salt. Bullets ricocheted off the armor of the vehicles, often finding a target and killing them instantly. Artyom had his squad gunner setup his gun on the hood of the infantry transport, while his son, Waldemar, organized the mortar team while suppressing the enemy. They unleashed hell and fury from this small position upon the beach for a near half hour, before marines began to regather their senses and rejoin the assault. The beach had to be cleared, there was no step back, no second chances. The battle of the Western Shore lasted 2 hours before the Adyah position was thoroughly pummeled into the earth by mortars and air to ground strike craft, blood pooling from the hostile positions into a great murky puddle at the base of the hill. This was only the beginning of the island campaign. Artyom would take his company through the sandy oasis of an island engaging in several more offensives until the final push on the fortified rubber plantation near the core of this tumultuous little spit of sand in the sea. At the end of the campaign, most of the battalions and Corps leadership was killed or asked to take the "honorable" way out for such a horrendous mistake this entire campaign was. Leaving a few officers remaining to fill the newly formed gaps of the senior command, Artyom being granted the position as Commander of the Marine Corps, and a two week leave to enjoy his 57th birthday back in Vogargar. A little piece of every marine was left on that island, giving way for the new marine creed. "To do, is to dare. To lose one, is to take many. To die once, is to fight eternally. Shore, sky, or field; none is too far. Syg ys Try"